


Hero's Journey

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Episode Tag, Families of Choice, Home, M/M, Post Episode: s04e15 Outcast, Reunion Sex, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're my real family. You and Ronon and Teyla -- but mostly you. And this is my home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/01/2008, spoilers for Outcast.

"So, how was it?" Rodney asked when John returned from his father's funeral. His hands awkward in his pockets, like he wanted to touch John, but didn't know if he should or if he was allowed.

"It -- it was fine." Not a description John would really have given for the mess of a week he and Ronon had spent on Earth, but it was over now, and Rodney didn't need to get caught up in all that.

"As I said before, I wanted to be there for you. But you know, those kids needed..."

"Yeah. I know. Anyway, I'm glad you weren't."

The thin line of Rodney's mouth went thinner and whiter at that."Oh. I see."

"That didn't come out right."

"You're grieving, even if you won't admit it. And I guess I can't blame you for not wanting to introduce me to your family. I'm not exactly someone most people want to get to know. "

"That's it exactly."John held up a hand at Rodney's protest."No, I mean they don't deserve to get to know you. You're my real family. You and Ronon and Teyla -- but mostly you. And this is my home."

"Oh. Well, I...I don't know what to say to that."

"A McKay, speechless? Without being gagged? I'm not sure I've ever seen that." John laughed, and tried to change the subject.

But Rodney wouldn't give it up, yet. "I wouldn't have said anything. No one would have known I was anything more than a colleague -- a friend, maybe, if you wanted."

" I know you wouldn't have said anything, or touched me, or let on what we mean to each other. That's not the problem."

"Then what is? Why is it good that I couldn't have come with you?"

"Because I wouldn't have _wanted_ you to hold back. I would have wanted to hold your hand when they lowered the coffin. I would have wanted to kiss you out by the stables and not care who saw us. But I wouldn't have wanted the questions and recriminations and general assholery that would have followed, and neither would you."

"They didn't jump to those conclusions with Ronon?-And is 'assholery 'a word?"

"Oh, no, they probably all thought he was my boy toy. But it's not like anyone would be brave enough to ask him."

"Or dumb enough."

"That, too."

Rodney looked mollified at that."So do you want to not talk about it?"

"Is that anything like not not liking each other?" John walked closer to Rodney, until his familiar, comforting blue eyes filled his own vision, and Rodney's welcoming _necessary_ arms pulled him even closer still. John kissed him, or maybe it was Rodney who initiated it. Either way Rodney was a genius. He knew what John wanted, what he needed, even when it was like pulling teeth to get John to dare admit it to himself.

"Yes," Rodney said. "Only hopefully with a lot more not not having sex."

John could go with that.  



End file.
